A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of manually-drive wagons, more specifically, a wagon designed to carry a plurality of foldable chairs and other items needed for visiting a beach.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with hand drawn wagons. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a wagon specifically designed for use with the beach that is capable of carrying a plurality of foldable chairs along with a plurality of other items frequently used on a beach.
The Crowell Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,695) discloses a collapsible beach cart that includes a removable storage bag. However, the beach cart does not have a plurality of extensions that extend up from the bed of the cart to support a plurality of foldable chairs.
The Carpenter et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,422) discloses a wheeled carrier that is suitable for carrying diverse articles on sandy terrain and having a rack suitable for holding folding chairs. However, the rack does not extend from the bed of the wagon and hold a plurality of foldable chairs.
The Sims Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,298) discloses a beach carrying device for transporting items over hard surfaces and soft surfaces. However, the device does not resemble a wagon having four large wheels suitable for driving upon hard and soft surfaces.
The Dennis Patent (U.S. Patent No. 5,876,047) discloses a utility cart with removable chair supports. However, the utility cart does not have an open bed but is rather consumed by an ice chest.
The Sayette Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,191) discloses a multiple purpose sled for carrying a plurality of objects, such as beach equipment, over varied terrain. However, the multiple purpose sled does not resemble a wagon having a plurality of carrying racks capable of carrying a plurality of foldable chairs along with other objects typically used in a beach outing.
The Johnson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,748) discloses a beach tote sled, which does not resemble a wagon.
The Romer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,075) discloses a beach caddy that is used for transporting and storing items for recreational use at the beach. However, the cart does not have a plurality of carrying racks extending vertically in support of a plurality of foldable chairs.
The Wise et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,981) discloses a cart with a convertible cover/table which includes a cooler compartment. However, the cart does not have a plurality of carrying racks capable of storing or carrying a plurality of foldable chairs.
The Waller et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,349) discloses a multi-purpose cart that allows the user to store and safely transport a plurality of items, including a beach umbrella. However, the cart does not provide a plurality of carrying racks that can each carry a plurality of foldable chairs.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a beach wagon that has a plurality of carrying racks that extend from the bed of the wagon and of which each carries a plurality of foldable chairs along with side bars that can carry umbrellas and other similarly shaped objects. In this regard, the beach wagon departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.